


Don't Let The Doctor In

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: “Hey Trick?”“Yeah? What is it, Pete?”“Nothing you just weren’t talking that’s all.”“Just planning a new potion that’s all. Say, Pete? Do you believe in Sandman?”Trick or Pete Peterick shippers!
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trick Or Pete 2020





	Don't Let The Doctor In

**Author's Note:**

> in true Heart fashion I procrastinated right till the end. I legit wrote out the last 800 words of this today. So Happy Halloween!

“Well, that hunt was a flop.” Pete Wentz flopped on the couch of his ‘home.’ Pete was a vigilante vampire that hunted alongside a group of vampire hunters that were also his best friends. Andy, Joe, and of course Patrick who was also his boyfriend. Patrick had always been their brains in the lab, but ever since the accident his experiments had an even higher success rate. He was also coming out into the field more. Pete wondered if something had happened to Patrick during the accident. The accident was the night Pete had went after the man that turned him into a blood-sucking creature of the night. While Pete was busy fighting William’s gang, Patrick had been attacked by several vampires and yet he remained fangless.

  
  


Patrick was sitting next to him writing in his notebook. Ever since the accident, he was a lot more cuddly than normal with Pete, not that Pete minded that in the least. Tonight Patrick seemed to be lost in thought. “Hey Trick?”   
  


“Yeah? What is it, Pete?”

“Nothing you just weren’t talking that’s all.”

“Just planning a new potion that’s all. Say, Pete? Do you believe in Sandman?”

  
  


Pete was shocked but hid it well. Mr. Sandman was an imaginary persona he had when he was younger. It was a coincidence that Patrick had brought it up, right? Surely he had meant the one that children thought about right? Then again it was hard to think, had he imagined Patrick’s eyes flashing a demonic yellow when he had asked? Their sessions in bed had changed as well. Usually, Patrick was shy and a bit reserved in bed. Ever since the accident, Pete found himself pinned under Patrick’s stronghold. It never failed to amaze Pete just how strong Patrick was for a human considering he held Pete; who had superhuman strength; with ease. 

  
  


As the years passed occasionally Patrick would ask for Sandman with that same demonic gleam in his eyes. Patrick had also lost all of his soft curves, not that the change made Pete love him any less. Patrick just seemed to grow more distant with each passing day. 

One day after a hunt it was just Pete and Patrick, Joe and Andy had never shown up, which was odd but Pete didn’t think about it. Pete twirled his weapon around. “So Trick do you feel like celebrating?”

He got a dark laugh in return. “Tell me what is there to celebrate? I’ve asked you for years to give me what I want so tonight I’m getting what I want no matter the consequences.”

Pete looked confused and was even more confused that Andy and Joe still hadn’t joined them. To break the awkward silence Pete spoke up. “What’s gotten into you Lunchbox?” He hadn’t used that nickname in a long time wondering if it would lighten the atmosphere.

“Maybe you just don’t know me as well as you think you do.” Patrick’s eyes turned yellow again.

“You’re not Patrick are you?”

“Very good Peter, I haven’t been Patrick for a long time, the name is Dr. Benzedrine.”

“Bastard! You’re a demon... Get out of him! What do you want?”

“Doesn’t matter anymore, you cant give it to me so now I have no choice but to kill you.”

Pete just stared hearing those words leave his sweet Patrick’s lips hurt. He knew it was the demon talking but it was Patrick’s body and Patrick’s voice. Pete knew he should run but his legs wouldn’t move. That’s when he looked and saw Patrick’s eyes were blue again. 

“Pete..I’m sorry... I don’t have time… I sold my soul to a demon...just run…”   
  
Pete looked with a broken heart at Patrick before taking off running. Patrick had sold his soul to a demon, but why? The reality of why hit Pete like a ton of bricks. He must’ve done it the night he got bitten. That’s when this nightmare started. Patrick had wanted to stay with Pete just proving again how selfish Pete was. If never went after William that night, Patrick would’ve never gotten bitten meaning he would’ve never had to sell his soul and Pete wouldn’t be running for his life right now.

‘Patrick’ finally caught him and Pete held his weapon in front of him. 

“Going to kill me Petey? I thought you loved me?”

“You’re not Patrick, I love Patrick but you’re not him.”

He got a smirk in return. “No I’m not but you’re not Sandy either,so you must die.” He held a glass bottle in front of him. “Last words?”

  
  


Pete sighed and for a moment lowered his machete. ‘Patrick if you’re in there.. I love you and i’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

There was a moment of hesitation before he found himself on the ground screaming in pain as the bottle punctured through his side. The pain he felt from the wound was nothing compared to when he saw Patrick stumble a bit blood pouring out of his own wound. During their fight he had gotten stabbed by Pete’s machete. He wobbled over slowly his eyes blue again before he fell next to Pete reaching for his hand. “Pete...I’m so sorry..I shoud’ve been stronger for you.”   
  
“Shut up Trick...I said it was my fault..”   
  
“No… it’s mine.. I lo--” Patrick never got to finish his sentence his body was failing him. It would’ve fallen on deaf ears as Pete was gone past Patrick’s reach. Maybe... Just maybe they would meet again.

  
  


Pete woke up and frowned. He had a nightmare but he couldn’t remember what it was. He thought his nightmares were behind him. He ran a hand through his long blonde hair before getting up and seeing it was Halloween. He wandered into the kitchen and found Patrick typing away on his laptop. That’s when he remembered the horrible nightmare and hugged Patrick from behind tightly. “I love you.”

  
  


Patrick’s hand went over Pete’s and he smiled seeing their rings in the light. “Love you too. Sorry I had a song idea that wouldn’t leave me alone but you were sleeping so peacefully." Pete rubbed his face against Patrick’s their beards rubbing against eachother before he finally kissed Patrick on the lips and got a hum of appreciation.    
  
When the kiss broke and before Patrick could put his headphones back on Pete spoke. “Hey Trick?”   
  
“Hmm? What is it?”   
  
“I had this crazy dream that we were living in the world of the 16 candles video, but you sold your soul to a yellow eyed demon named Benzedrine and we died. Crazy huh?”   
  
  
“I knew you were crazy from day one Pete Wentz, but I still married you and love you. Why dont you go make breakfast?” Patrick kissed Pete again before going to put his laptop away. He opened the closet door and placed his hand on the mirror inside of it. “Thank you.”   
  


“You’re welcome.”

  
  


On the other side of the mirror a figure in a bright canary yellow suit sat on chair swirling a cup of wine in his hand and was holding a hand with the other.. “Humans are weird Sandy. Amazing how they take a crazy dream and make them value the little things.”   
  
“Dreams affect demons too my dear sweet doctor.”   
  
The doctor leaned over and kissed his partner. “Folie a deux, my dear sweet sandman.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment and kudos I live for them (being the greedy little shit I am) also come talk to me on tumblr! yourtiredheart.tumblr.com


End file.
